


Happy Booty

by popbubblegum



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popbubblegum/pseuds/popbubblegum
Summary: Ringo finds himself a hooker.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. The Side Of The Road

Ringo checked his watch, it was 11pm he knew he needed to get home and get some sleep. But he couldn't sleep, he had been restless, all night and he was oddly, horny and this was so beneath Ringo, but he decided to go look for a prostitute. Never had Ringo felt tempted for such a service but he needed it and as he rememebered a brothel, a few streets away.

He set off on his journey, driving his best car and wearing his best suit, not to boast but to impress the hookers. Ringo stopped the car, having arrived at the brothel, which is named "Happy Booty" a somewhat amusing but fitting name, none the less. It was a gay brothel too, just what Ringo needed and wanted, a gorgeous young man for the night. Soon, four prostitutes came out of the brothel and were now standing to the side of road, each waiting to be taken. Ringo observed that three of the men looked young in their 30s and 20s but one of the prostitutes looked like he was in his 50s... which seem shocking to Ringo, haven't never seen a prostitute at that age. Anyway, he defintely didn't want the older prostitute and it looked like none of the other customers wanted him, either... sure the man looked lovely, in his high heels and suspenders, but he wasn't what Ringo was looking for. But curious as Ringo was, he continued to observed, as the eldest of the prostitutes stood in front of a car, "you look lonely baby... would you like some company?" The eldest prostitute turned around and showed off his ass, he was wearing a thong, which left very little to the imagination, Ringo was shocked at the man's confidence. "I think I would prefer to be lonely then fuck your saggy ass" the man, spoke back rudely, "wow what a jerk" Ringo said to himself, the eldest prostitute took a step back, looking noticeably upset, "you okay, George?" "Don't worry..." George, smiled at his fellow prostitute, "I'm used to this, someone will pick me up... soon" George laughed, feeling anxious, since he had been saying that for so many nights now that he couldn't count, he needed the money desperately. 

Ringo finally drove in, "now that's a nice car" "I would love to fuck in that car... what a nice ride" Ringo listened to all the praises that the prostitutes were giving his car. There were only three prostitutes left now, Ringo looked at each one. It was clear he didn't want the eldest and was about to choose one of the younger men, that was until the eldest prostitute stood in front of the side window. "Would you like a boyfriend?" George put on quite a show, showing off his red suspenders, that were attached to his red stockings, he had a bralette on, with a gold chain that draped down his chest and two gold circles that covered his nipples. In all honestly, Ringo didn't think he looked bad at all... quite the opposite, its just that this man wasn't who Ringo was looking for. Ringo thought, whether he should reject this man but he feels if he does that... he will end up feeling bad, especially after witnessing the disrespect that this man when though eariler. "Alright, baby jump in" George, got into the car, "mmm... baby, I'm going to give you such a good time" "let's find a more private place first yeah?" Ringo felt immensely uncomfortable, given he had never done this before and George could sense it, "I'm George by the way" "oh, hello George... do you normally give your name away like that?" "No not at all, its just I can sense your not the kind of man to be doing this... besides it might make things more comfortable for you... when we're in the act" Ringo swallowed nervously at that, as they came to a red light, Ringo took the chance to look at George, he gazed at the suspenders George was wearing... he had really nice legs and though George was wearing a jacket, the G string was still noticeable. The light when green and finally Ringo found a quiet spot for them to do the deed, "okay, baby what would you like? a hand job is 5 pounds, 10 pounds for a blow job and a ride is 20 pounds" Ringo thought a little about it, "I'm not expensive, sweetheart" George smiled in a suggestive way, Ringo brought out his wallet, pulling out 15 pounds, George was quick to take the cash, whilst Ringo unzipped his pants and brought his cock out. George looked at the man's size, he was big... very big and it got George all exicted, Ringo observed at the unique long fingers that were working at his cock. In fact Ringo had never seen such long, slender fingers in his life, but George had such a lovely touch... the touch of a lover not a common whore... "you have a lovely touch" Ringo mentioned "yeah baby..." George continued to run and trace his fingers, around the long, now hard and growing cock... "faster sweetheart" George when with Ringo's demand, it was his job after all. Wrapping an hand around Ringo's cock, George started to jerk him off, "fuck... gonna cum..." "come on baby... show me those sweet juices" not a moment too soon and George's hand was covered in Ringo's cum, "ooh naughty boy" Ringo placed his hand on the back of George's head as George licked all the cum off Ringo's cock, "love your cum baby" George said before he wrapped his lips around the tip of the cock, enjoying the heat that was now in his month... the heat that was continuing to fill his mouth, the further he when down the cock. Ringo had his head resting against the seat, his pump lips slightly open, revealing the pleasure that he was feeling. George was so good at sucking off, but Ringo needed more as he started to thrust into George's month, "take it... George..." the prostitute was needed air but he didn't care resist the strong hand that was holding him... "swallow that cock..." Ringo then came hard into George's mouth, letting go off George's head, as he did so. Calming himself down, George lifted his head up, proudly swallowing Ringo's cum, "you taste so good... you would like some desert? I would quite like to ride you... what do you say?" Ringo didn't even think about that one as he brought out 20 pounds from his wallet, George grinned with great satisfaction as he removed his jacket and Ringo could appericate the sexy little G string that George was wearing. Ringo grabbed hold of George's hips, guiding him as Ringo helped George moved down his cock... when it was all the way in, George moaned quite loudly, a tear rolling down his cheek, as he felt his insides being sketch apart... "biggest cock I have ever taken" the wonderful feeling of being filled took over and the pain George felt was gone... "is it?" Ringo, asked, "oh yes... baby... so big... fuck me hard" George held onto Ringo's shoulders and started to bounce up and down in his lap, "fuck your so tight... Geo..." the elder placed his hands on George's hips, "yeah you like fucking me up my ass" whist George was moaning and saying all kinds of dirty things, Ringo decided to give George what he really wanted. Ringo started to thrust up into George, keeping a fast and hard rhythm, George stopped bouncing and enjoyed all that Ringo had to give him... "so dirty... so slutty you are..." George wrapped one arm around Ringo's neck, his head resting on Ringo's shoulder, and with the other hand George rubbed his over sensitive cock though the G string, "I want your cum... please..." George begged, they were both breathing and moaning heavily, nearing their climax, as Ringo came deep within George and after a few more moments of rubbing his cock, George came in his panties, not that was a problem as he had another pair to change into. Ringo helped George off his cock, placing him on the seat next to him, "I think my hole loves you" "Well your pretty tight..." Ringo when along, "goodbye... George... I had a good time" George smiled and got out of the car, Ringo watched George in the rear window of his car until George disappeared, Ringo cleaned himself up and drove onto the main street. He stopped at a set of lights, turning his attention to the now familiar face of George, who was waiting to be picked up, yet again. After all that, Ringo took back all he thought about George when he first saw him, instead of thinking that he is to old to be doing this... Ringo now wondered why, someone at George's age was doing this? He felt sad in a way, though he probably shouldn't it wasn't like he was ever going to see George, again.


	2. The Whorehouse.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo wants to see George again.

Ringo didn't know what he was doing any more, he already felt immoral enough for having sex with a prostitute and he promised, himself never again. But here he is, like a horse being led to water, except he wants to drink this water and his mind has been filled with thoughts of George, since that night. No way, was Ringo in love, not only is that impossible but silly too... it was just a shag after all... perhaps Ringo had become just a bit infatuated. 

Standing outside the "Happy Booty" brothel, Ringo let go off his thoughts and when in. Upon entry, Ringo was expecting the place to be a bit rough, dark and dirty... But it was the opposite, the place was well lit, it had a old charm but still seem modern at the same time. Ringo observed the few prostitutes that were standing around the men, who had paid them for a good time, it looked like George was the only prostitute that was much older. And that didn't bother him at all, that was why Ringo had decided to come to place to see George, he just needed to find out, if George was on, tonight. Ringo sat himself down at the bar, next to a man with curly red hair and thick black glasses, much like the glasses Ringo wears too. "Excuse me" Ringo asked for the man's attention but it seemed the curly haired man was to distracted talking with his friends... "HEY" Ringo raised his voice and tap the man on his arm, "What the fuck?" "Sorry" Ringo felt bad, "are you new around here? Have never seen you, before" "well I'm not a regular" "What's the matter? The only men who come here are either wanting to get away from their wives, divorced, confused about their sexuality or want to get drunk... now, which one are you?" "Neither of any of those" Richard responded. "Your funny... what's the name?" "Richard" "Richard, I'm Jeff" they shook hands, "uh... nice to meet you, I need to know, is George on tonight?" Ringo followed Jeff's eyes as Jeff turned his attention to a photo on the wall, above the bar, Ringo looked at the photo too. It was of a young man wearing little to nothing. Just a G string, showing off a rather flat but nicely shaped ass. And a gorgeous face with pink cheeks, adorable button nose, sharp jawline and intense chocolate eyes... It was the textbook image of lust... still there was a familiar loveliness to that face. "George is on, but he doesn't look anything like this, anymore" Ringo almost spat out his drink, he had a feeling that was George, "that's George" Jeff laughed quite loudly, "boy, I wish it was.... but yes, that is George, when he was attractive and fuckable... now he is all old and wrinkly... don't even know, why he is still here... he must think he is still desirable" Jeff took a long sip of his beer, then demanding the waiter to refill his cup, "well some of what you said is true, George is still desirable... I met him a few nights ago and I think he is fantastic" "well the price he changes is fantastic... he has always been cheap in two ways" "yeah, well I was expecting to pay, quite a lot for him" Ringo, said, "well I never knew of this place, those many years ago and if I did... I would off been George's favourite customer... screw paying over 100 pounds, when I could off paid 35" Ringo had to roll his eyes, not only were these men, incredibly vain but also incredibly drunk. And all Ringo could think about was how this place was beneath him, but it worth it to see the most beauitiful man, who worked here. "There once was a young man named George, a whore by trade... for 35 pounds, he lies on his back and let's the men, play with his crack... a hooker named George" "sing it again, Jeff... you know this is the closest we will ever get to poke him, now" "sounds great, should be a number one hit" Ringo finished the last of his beer and left the creeps to continue their drunken mess. 

George stood at the top of the stair case, "his back" excitement rushed thoughout George's whole being. Seeing the cute stranger again, Ringo turned over and finally noticed George, smiling as he walked down the stairs. "Well hello again, stranger, what brings you here?" Ringo observed what George was wearing, lingerie of cause but this was a lot more classy then what he was wearing out on the street. George was wearing a bustier set, it was the colour pink, complete with pink stockings and a thong. "You look beauitiful" Ringo really did mean that and George seem like the only man that Ringo had met that could pull off, wearing the colour pink. "Sorry... I mean, I'm here for your services" "awe... your so bashful and sweet" George placed a hand on Ringo's cheek, which made the blush on Ringo's cheek only feel hotter. "Hey Georgie" Jeff ruining the moment between Ringo and George, "Yes, Jeff" "yeah... hey... why don't you look the way you once did" George looked at the photo of his younger self, "Jeff... I got old, I'm sure you have gotten older too and don't look as great as you once did" "ooh solid burn" "shut the fuck up" Jeff told one of his drunken friends, "baby... I thought you never had much to say... that you were only good at lying on your back" "such a shame... I have a lot more experience now... come on, baby... let's go upstairs" George held Ringo's hand, "Richard, I would say your lucky but not really" Jeff and his friends busted into a fit of laughter.

George unlock the door and guided Ringo into his bedroom, "George... I'm sorry about that" "oh, Richard... you don't need to be sorry... I'm used to that kind of behaviour from the customers" Ringo looked around the room, it was actually quite nice, lit only by the light of a candle. The bed was king size and the linen and blankets were pure white and there were flowers thoughout the room. George laid on the bed, showing himself off a little, "Now, baby, what would you like?" Ringo feeling nervous but eager, climb onto the bed, playing with the straps of George's bra, he started to kiss, along George's jawline... while he had lost definition to his jaw, Ringo still found this to be one of George's attractive features. George and Ringo rolled around on the bed, playing with each other, having fun and stripping of their clothing, except Ringo made sure that George kept his G string on, just because it was kind of hot, seeing George wear these. George pulled out some lube from a bedside drawer, placing a generous on his hands as he helped to lube Ringo's cock up, Ringo put some of the lube on his fingers. And entered George with one of his fingers, working on loosening him up, "you are wonderfully tight" Ringo said, "I'm suprise, given all the cocks I have taken over the years" George laughed and Ringo laughed aswell... "mmm... baby, play with my hole... I want more" Ringo, now had three fingers inside and George was a moaning and panting mess. "Please, Richard... I'm ready" George move back and fourth on the Ringo's fingers, "I want you to fuck me, again" Ringo couldn't wait any longer, the desire to be in George was strong. Ringo pulled his fingers out, lifting George's legs up, "oh yes... finally" George wrapped his legs around Ringo's waist, the elder man move forward and George could feel the cock, poking at his hole, desperately wanting entry. Ringo slick in, slowly, when it was fully in, he leaned down and suck on George's neck, slowly thrusting in and out of the prostitute. George took in quick intakes of air, Ringo felt so good inside of him, but George was also suprised, how slow Ringo was taking things. This was new to George, no one had taken things slow with him or been gentle with him... normally the men, George brought up to his room, always wanted it to be over and done with. But not this man, who George now, knew as Richard, "oh daddy... this feels so good" George wrapped his hands around Ringo's back, the older man, smiled and blushed at George calling him "daddy" he moved his attention to George's collarbone, sucking and kissing, along it... while he started to dive deeper and harder into George... the pleasure was all too much for George as he let his legs fall apart, unwrapping them and letting them fall at either side of Ringo's body. The older man, brought his attention back to George's lovely face, bringing George's hands into his own hands, "Now... Now... don't go falling in love" George gave Richard a radiant smile, "you have to share with me with other men" "I don't know about that George" Ringo pulled out, George got confused, "it's okay sweetness... I'm just changing our position" Ringo grabbed hold of George's leg, wrapping the leg around George's body, holding his cock, he entered George once again... bit more easier to enter this time, since George was very loose. This time instead of slow and gentle, Ringo when harder and faster, thrusting in and out of George at a rapid speed, "oh, daddy" George could feel Ringo's cock, hitting his sweet spot, "OH... FUCK... RICHARD... THAT'S IT..." "FUCK... I CAN'T GEORGIE..." pleasure was pulsing though Ringo's veins, knowing that he was close. He slow down, returning to their familiar slow pace, "oh... oh... oh... oh... Richard..." George softly moaned, Ringo closed his eyes, George's moans were just beauitiful, "Yeah.... yeah.... yeah..." George reached to Ringo rubbing his cock though the panties, no sooner did George cum, straining his panties, Ringo then finally came in him, how George craved that.

They were finished now, Ringo was expecting to cuddle George but then realized that wasn't part of George's job and he had other customers to attend to. "George here..." "Richard that is 100 pounds, you know I'm cheap" "Just take it, Georgie... after all you go, though... you deserve this" George cuddled Ringo, feeling very thankful for what Ringo has done for him. "Will you come back and see me?" "Of cause, I quite like you, Georgie" and with that, Ringo when home, a happy man.


	3. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> George shares something personal with Ringo.

As he promised to visit George again, Ringo entered "Happy Booty" very keen on seeing the gorgeous man... Ringo had been counting down the days, that he would see George, again. Now, Ringo was sure that it wasn't a infatuation, anymore, as his thoughts were crowded with visuals of George... his lips, his nose, his eyes, his body. But it was more then the physical side of things... there was something about George, emotionally that really intrigue Ringo. The man must have a lot inner strength to put up comments from the likes of Jeff and his drunken buddies. That's what Ringo admired, George's endurance to put up with it all... his dedication as it seem that this was the only life, George ever known. It made Ringo, wondered, whether George had ever had a boyfriend, but judging by the kind of work he does.... he probarly doesn't and maybe that's why George doesn't leave... he would be lonely, otherwise. 

"Richard" the elder man looked up the stairs, seeing George who was nicely dressed in matching leopard bra and G string, fuck Ringo could feel himself, growing old already. "Geo..." they smiled at one another for a little moment, as George made his way down, after just being with a customer, he had a few gold coins in his hand, which he dropped in front of the bar. George bend over to pick his coins, Jeff got a perfect view of George's ass and so did, Ringo, this G string was a little bit more revealing then what George normally worn, more of his crack was on display then ever. "Hey baby... get on your back for us" Jeff, spanked George's ass very harshly, "ouch" George placed a hand over his now red cheek, "come on... spread your legs" George gave Jeff a look that was a mixture of anger and disgust... "Georgie... are you okay?" Ringo asked, greatly concern because it looked like George was going to have a breakdown. The younger man, walked up to Ringo, held onto the older man's arm, whilst hiding his face with his shoulder. George wanted to cry, but he didn't want Jeff or any of the other pervs who disrespectful him, daily to notice... George wasn't going to give them that better. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Ringo was fed up at this point with Jeff's continuous disrespect towards George, "just a bit of a fun... why the look and tone, Richard?... isn't it George's job to be touch like that?" "George clearly didn't like that..." "What bullshit? His a whore, he loved that..." "oh my goodness... you are a dick... George doesn't do this to be made fun of... George isn't a object... he is a human being with feelings" Jeff rolled his eyes, taking a sip of his beer, "I'm warning you, Jeff... touch George like that again and I..." "Ritchie... it's okay... don't worry about Jeff" George didn't want a fight to break out, though he was already incredibly thankful to Ringo, his the only person to ever stand up for him, "but George, what he did..." "I know and it's okay... I'm okay... come up stairs with me" Ringo said a quiet "yes" before George took him by the hand and led him upstairs.

Upon, entering George's lovely room, Ringo sat on the edge of the bed, George came out with a big box. "I have been wanting to show you, a little something" not what Ringo was expecting, but he was keen on, what George wanted to show him. George opened the box, Ringo peaked in, there were heaps of photographs and trophies. "You probarly wondered why at my age, I do this kind of work... why I put up with being treated like a object" George held up a photo of himself, "I was 21 here... this was my first day on the job" Ringo observed the photo of younger George, standing on the side of the street, all dressed up in lingerie, fancy jewellery and his hair, nicely done. "I had a troubled home life and I wanted to leave and so I chose to do this... and I guess I never left it" "I'm sorry George, for whatever you may have gone though..." "Richard... don't worry... that's all passed now" Ringo picked up another photo, "A beard?" "Oh yes, I when though a phrase, you could say" George, giggled lightly. "You look very handsome... did your customers like this look?" "Yes, some did... it made me look strong... more rough and not the kind of person you would want to insult... you know" Ringo, smiled at him and pulled out another photo, "and I when though a long hair phase... oh man... you can imagine, how kinky the men got... pulling my hair and what not" "well, I can't blame them... I would off done the same, if I had the chance" Ringo, smirked, deliciously at the dirty visual of George on his hands and knees, whilst Ringo pull George's long locks. "The trophies" Ringo, remarked, "yeah... we had a lot of competitions, I won quite a few of those when I was younger... but this trophy is the most important to me" "why's that?" "It's the last trophy I won... when I was 35 and I never won anything ever again... once I hit my 40s, I wasn't that popular anymore. You know other prostitutes came and when... it always destroys my confidence when a younger prostitute is chosen over me. Or when I see that photo of younger me, above the bar... that hurts too" George stared off into the distance, "it really hurts, Richard... I don't want to be loved, because of my appearance or how I used to look... I want to be love for my whole being... and I know I can't expect that with my job..." "Georgie..." Ringo placed a hand on George's face, quieting the emotional man down. "I need to tell you something, the reason I come here is not because I want to get away from a wife... I'm not married... I come here for you... because I want to see you... I can't get enough of you" "oh, I thought you would off been married... you come here, just to see me?" "Yes, Georgie... I come here for you and you only... I don't know, if it's love... but I do know that I like you quite a lot and enjoy your company" George wiped a tear away, "awe... I can't believe it... thank you" George knew he had more to say, but he was blown away... speechless by Richard's confession... "No one has ever shown this much interest in me... ever... you are really speical to me, now" George kissed Ringo on the cheek, "and I need to tell you, one more thing" "go on, darling" "I'm a photographer, I would like to photograph your beauitful face and body... Georgie... if you would let me?" "Photograph me in what way?" "In your sexy lingerie... maybe a few naked shots too" Ringo, replied, "oh mine... you got me all hot and excited... I would love to pose for you" "and I will use one of the photos to put in front of the bar, downstairs... so that people will see that your desirable... even more so" George, smirked and moved closer to Ringo on the bed, "What can I do for you, today" George played around with the belt of Ringo's back, Ringo got the younger man on his hands and knees, using his spit as lube. He entered George fully in one thrust and as Ringo continued to move in and out of him, George was lost in thought that Ringo could be in love with him. Unlike the first two times, this didn't feel like a fuck, this felt different and George really did hope that Ringo was in love, because George was falling for him, too.


	4. Photo Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ringo gets to admire George in a whole new way.

The younger man, removed his robe, letting it drop to the floor. Underneath revealed George's green bra and panties, Ringo wanted to take a mixture of photos, some of the photos he wanted to be exotic and others more sensual. His goal is to show off, how George is still insanely sexy for a man in his 50s and most importantly, it was George's confidence. Ringo took various photos of George at different parts of the room, near the window, at the door and on the bed. He could sense that George had moments of nervousness, to which Ringo would put down the camera and comfort him, "you got this... okay... we don't need to rush... take your time and do what comes naturally to you" as they continued, George's confidence was on full display, the photos became more exotic, just like George's lingerie. George was wearing very little, just a G string, spreading his legs, quite nicely to which an already horny Ringo, happily took the photo, "these photos will be for my eyes only" Ringo, smirked at George, they when though the various photos, wondering, which one should be chosen to go above the bar. "This one" George pointed his finger at the photo he believed was perfect, Ringo smiled because the photo George chose, just happened to be the one, where George was wearing yellow lingerie... bra, panties and suspenders. Ringo had taken George's measurements and had purchase the lingerie as a gift, " are you sure?" "Yes, very... you know, it's very similar to my younger photo, I think it would make sense to have them, side by side" George, smiled and Ringo couldn't help but smile back, both in agreement.

The next day and Ringo came back with the photo, placing it next to the old photo of younger George. Both photos were indeed the same, same pose, same background, those same intense chocolate eyes and the never changing loveliness that George had. "Oh... Richard" George could honestly cry, what Richard has done is so sweet, "you have given me, my confidence back, seeing this, I feel as sexy as I did back then" "it feels good to make someone happy, Georgie" "thank you" they cuddled and George led Ringo to his room for a bit of fun.

As Ringo was getting ready to leave and jump in his car, he noticed George was now standing out on the street, waiting to be picked up. Someone did pull up and allowed George to get into the car, however when George did, he was pushed out the car. The driver laughed and Ringo could feel nothing but anger, ready to tell the driver off for what he did to George. However, the driver was quick to drive off, "YOU DICKHEAD" Ringo yelled as loud as he could, hopeful that the driver heard him. George was a bit shock by what just happened, crying and looking into Ringo's eyes. And it was then that Ringo finally worked up the courage to say to George, what he has been longing to say, since they met.

"I can take you away from here, would you like that?" George, thought to himself, was Richard being serious? Give up his job and run away with him.

"Yes" George, said back, Ringo helped George to his feet, looking into the blue eyes of the man, he now considered a lover. The younger man realized he had found the one, all those years of loneliness were over.


End file.
